Sequel Emblem
Sequel Emblem! The sequel to the Fire Emblem Roleplay that takes place roughly 24 years after the defeat of Chris and the events of the DLC Layers of the Future. Featuring new characters and old characters, it's another wild ride in the lands of Drama, Alola, and...Blackwatch? Below you'll find characters, plot, and other fun stuff. Yes, this ties in with the Good Future Timeline. Characters The key players in Sequel Emblem! * Brentley - Cavalier * Apollo - Pegasus Knight * Rose - Cleric * Junior - Mage * Kashmir - Mage * Lydia - Archer * Mat - Troubadour * Yancy - Mercenary * Matt - Berserker * Kaito - Wyvern Rider * Zarya - Fighter * Lucio - Bard * Mercy - Falcon Knight * Pharah - Dark Falcon * Kris - Thief * Looker - Beast Unit * Desirae - Bow Knight * Jo - General * Pumpkin - Villager * Marley - Dark Mage * Anna - Trickster * Kaede - ??? Plenty more to come, probably, but in the mean-time...ally characters! These aren't necessarily playable, but appear to help the group in some chapters. * Amanda - War Cleric * Green - Swordmaster * Grace - Spear Master * Bridgette - Sage * Aimee - Onmyoji * Justine - Master Ninja * Lorelei - Onmyoji * Morty - Sage * Kirigiri - Falcon Knight * Shed - Hero * Aquila - Kinshi Knight * Paisley - Nine-Tails * Chase - Strategist * Kody - Adventurer * Tito - Basara * Peridot - Sorcerer Act One Chapter 1: Brentley goes to enlist in the royal army, and his siblings sneak along with him. They encounter a group of bandits and fight them. Chapter 2: Brentley arrives in Drama's capital with plans to send his siblings back home, but they are taken in by Jo as she knows Chase/Kody. They train against a group and are assigned to a squad with Junior and Kashmir. They are called the New Squadron of Freelance Warriors (NSFW). Chapter 3: The NSFW has its first mission, to go and deliver papers to an outpost in the middle of Drama. They run into trouble when mysterious operatives intercept them. Lydia intervenes and leads them to the village. Allies: Amanda, Green Chapter 4: The village comes under attack, and it is revealed that one of Lydia's husbands, Yancy, lives here as well with their child Mat. Matt can also be recruited here as well. The group fights off the operative and delivers the papers in time. Chapter 5: The NSFW returns to the capital and Jo orders them to head toward the mountain pass into what was once known as Kibuo, now called Blackwatch. In the mountains they meet Kaito, a former Kibou citizen who was forced to leave his home. He helps them destroy a small hideout for weapon smuggling before taking them closer to the capital. Allies: Grace Chapter 6: Jo delivers word of Blackwatch's assault on their border. She warns the team that communication will be cut off, but to continue their mission of recruiting civillians to rebel. They are able to recruit a woman named Zarya to their cause and they are pursued by operatives sent by General Hanzo. Chapter 7: The group makes it to an undeground research facility where the mages of Blackwatch have succeeded in creating sentient golems called "omnics." Sombra, the head researcher, uses the NSFW as test subjects, but they get the upper hand and kill her. Emperor Reaper has his full attention set on the NSFW as a result. Chapter 8: The NSFW is pursued by General Hanzo again, but a bard name Lucio helps the group escape into the base of the rebellion lead by a man who only goes by the name of Soldier 76. 76 lets the NSFW rest and stock up on supplies, but tells him they cannot stay. The rebellion's base is attacked by lunatics named Junkrat and Roadhog, who kill many rebels including 76. The NSFW barely manages to escape with a few rebels. Chapter 9: The rebels are forced to head toward Blackwatch's capital, where General Hanzo is wating for them. He publicly executes his brother Genji as a display of power. The NSFW follows a plan to sneak through Hanzo's forces and into the capital, choosing either Mercy or Pharah to come with them. Whoever they don't pick is killed by Hanzo. The plan ultimately fails and the group is forced to fight Hanzo's forces head on. Chapter 10: The group enters the capital where Emperor Reaper is waiting for them. The NSFW leads the charge and manage to defeat him, putting an end to Blacwatch's conquest. Drama claims the land as its own and sets out to right a wrong from ages ago by not giving the people of the land the necessary resources. The NSFW goes home to what they hope is a parade and fanfare... Act Two Chapter 11: The NSFW are given a personal audience with Blaineley, the current ruler of Drama. She tells the group that they've received multiple distress calls from Alola about unnatural disasters and strange phenomena. She asks the NSFW to travel to Alola on her behalf to meet with political leaders about the problem. The group takes a boat but is attacked by pirates and meet Kris, a stowaway. Chapter 12: The NSFW docks in Alola and meet up with Bridgette, who shows the group the problem. People are turning into beasts and she has no idea why, or how to change it back. Some of the half-beasts turn feral and attack. The NSFW helps protect Bridgette and subdue the beasts. A man named Looker who has the mysterious affliction, but is able to control it, joins the group. Allies: Bridgette Chapter 13: Bridgette takes the NSFW to Aimee's house, where they find Justine, Aimee, and their child. Justine explains that she's been avoiding her family for years and found her birth mother, Desirae, who also happens to be Brentley's birth mother as well. The group fights off a group of ninjas from Johto and Desirae leaves to be with Brentley as Justine leaves with Aimee and their child to go back to her family. Allies: Justine, Aimee Chapter 14: The NSFW sets their sights on Johto, but a mysterious hurricane strands them in Unova, where they meet a group of soldiers led by Saturn, who has become a half-beast. The group fights the soldiers with the help of Lorelei, who gives them her own ship to take to Johto. Allies: Lorelei Chapter 15: The NSFW's boat takes them to Johto, where Kris anxiously leads them to where her father has retired to live with Morty. Ethan has no desire to help the NSFW and refuses to let the group take Kris with them. A group of ninjas attack and Kris proves herself to her father, as well as discovers that she knows who is leading the ninjas. Allies: Morty Chapter 16: The NSFW has to climb Mt. Silver to find...Silver, who knows why the disasters are happening. He blames Drama, specifically the children of Kody and Chase, and tries to kill the group. As he dies after being defeated, he reveals that Celebi in Ilex Forest has the answers they need. Chapter 17: The NSFW makes it to Celebi's Shrine in Ilex Forest, but it has been vandalized and Celebi is missing. Jupiter and her group appear to attack the NSFW, but an older Kirigiri intervenes to help as a "favor from an old friend" who is implied to be Jonah. Allies: Kirigiri Chapter 18: The group heads to Sinnoh after getting a tip from Kirigiri, who vanishes shortly after. A massive blizzard strikes them as they try to land at Snowpoint, and Candice appears with her group of ice mages. Thinking the NSFW are invaders, they attack. After she is defeated, Candice explains that Sinnoh has been plunged into an apocalypse which many believe is a sign of coming of Arceus. She takes them to a man who washed up on the shore a few months ago, who is revealed to be Shed. Chapter 19: Shed is confronted by either his granddaugther or Kris, as the wielder of Falchion. Shed says that he had been summoned to castle by Blaineley about unsealing Falchion, but was knocked unconscious and thrown into the sea after doing so. He takes the NSFW to Mt. Coronet, where they are attacked by Mars. As she dies, Mars reveals that Celebi is being held captive at the Spear Pillar. Allies: Shed Pre-Chapter 20: The group begins to climb Mt. Coronet, where half-beasts have gathered after being summoned by a mysterious man named Charon. Charon promises them relief from their pain, but he actually plans to enslave them with the power that Dialga will grant him. The player is given a choice. Stay and fight Charon to save the halfbeasts, or press on toward Spear Pillar to stop Dialga. Chapter 20A: If the player chooses to fight Charon, the NSFW fights with the help of Aquila, who now leads Leaf's sky unit. The NSFW manages to convince the half-beasts to leave before Charon can ensalve them, and his forces are defeated. Before he is killed, however, he performs the ritual that allows Dialgo to cross over to the real world from the Time Dimension. Dialga enters with Regigigas. Allies: Aquila Chapter 20B: If the player chooses to press on, the NSFW arrives at Sky Pillar to find that Dialga is attempting to cross over into the real world. Regigigas, the Colossus, is summoned to defend Dialga in its vulnerable state. The NSFW battles golemns and Regigigas with the help of Paisley, who arrives with news that Charon has succeeded in performing a ritual to enslave the half-beasts. After Regigigas is defeated, Charon arrives. Allies: Paisley Chapter 21: The battle takes place atop Spear Pillar, with the boss being whoever the NSFW has not yet defeated depending on the player's choice. The ally unit for this chapter is also whoever was not an ally unit last chapter. After Charon and the half-beasts, or Regigigas and the golems, are defeated, Dialga emerges from the Time Dimension. Pre-Chapter 22: Dialga demands to know why he was summoned from the Time Dimension. He sees the Chase/Kody children and explains that after Celebi's actions in Year X, he imprisoned her for breaking a set of ancient accords set in place by the legendary Pokemon who could cross time and space. She allowed mortals to do more than just see the past or future, she allowed them to interact with it, and in doing so fractured the fabric of time. This is the cause of the disasters and formation of half-beasts. Dialga forces Celebi to watch the destruction as punishment, as she cannot be killed. The NSFW is warped from Spear Pillar back to Drama, where Blaineley arrests them for treason. Chapter 22: The NSFW invades Drama's castle, where Blaineley has retrieved the mystical artifacts from the first game. She uses them to seal Falchion and the Fire Emblem, making it impossible to use either. Chase and Kody appear to aid their children in the assault on the castle. The group defeats her and steals the sword and shield, and uses the other artifacts to travel back to Sinnoh in hopes that Shed can undo the seal, as he was the one who wielded Falchion before. Jo officially joins the group. Allies: Chase, Kody Chapter 23: Shed is unable to unseal Falchion from the Fire Emblem, as the magic Blaineley used was before the creation of the artifacts. The group realizes that the only one who can unseal Falchion is someone with access to unlimited time. They take Falchion to Dialga, and offer a trade. He unseals Falchion so they can kill Celebi, and in return he repairs the timeline. Dialga unseals Falchion and sends the NSFW took Celebi's prison dimension, where she has gone mad. The group kills her, and everything seems to go back to normal... Chapter 24: The group attempts to leave the prison dimension, but Dialga arrives and reveals his plan. With Celebi dead, he has free reign of time and can use it to uspet the balance between time and space. The NSFW attempts to stop him, but he threatens to erase their families from the timeline if they do not hand over the Fire Emblem. With no other choice, the surrender the Fire Emblem and Dialga disappears, leaving them in the prison dimension with a horde of monsters to fight off. After the group is able to hold off the waves of Dialga's monsters, they realize that the only way to escape the prison dimension is to use Celebi's blood to create an exit. However, one of the three Chase/Kody children must stay behind to keep the exit open for the others. The player may choose any of the three. Everyone else leaves and the child left behind is left in the prison dimension as what appears to be more monsters arrive... Endgame: Diagla: The exit takes the remaining NSFW to the Time Dimension, where Dialga is surprised to see the group. He remarks that he can only be killed with Falchion, and that even if they manage to use it, the Fire Emblem will protect him. In order to defeat Dialga, the group must battle through his horde of monsters and defeat him once. After the first time, he uses the power of the Fire Emblem to become Primal Dialga, and an even harder fighter begins. Once Primal Dialga is defeated, one of the Chase/Kody kids uses Falchion to mortally wound him. With no masters of time left, the Time Dimension begins to crumble, until Arceus appears. Arceus takes the artifacts and uses their power to seal away Dialga and Celebi's spirits and repair time itself. He frees whichever Chase/Kody kid was stuck in the prison dimension and sends the group back to Spear Pillar. This causes the legendary artifacts, save for Falchion and the Fire Emblem, to disintegrate. Arceus is unable to use his power to restore the world to its point before the disasters and creation of half-beasts, and leaves. The NSFW returns to Drama, where plans to aid Alola in repair have already begun... Paralogues Paralogue 1: The NSFW find themselves traveling through some uncharted farmlands, where they discover Tito and Peridot hiding out from the rest of the world with their restless daughter Pumpkin. When some omnics attack the farm, Pumpkin helps defend the farm and ends up joining the NSFW. Allies: Tito, Peridot Paralogue 2: Rumors emerge of a cave where half-beasts have gathered to fight and satiate their bloodlust, and that a small group of missionaries went missing after going there to help. The NSFW sails to the island where they meet Marley, the only surviving missionary. She is seeking the Gracidea Flowers that can be used to soothe the pain of the half-beasts. The group meets Shaymin, the gardian of the Gracidea flowers, and succeeds in keeping him safe from the half-beasts. In return, he gives Gracidea flowers to the group and Marley joins the team. Paralogue 3: Selling Point - The NSFW finds themselves outside a remote village that's being attacked by Vincent and Victor, those ugly guys who are always in every game. They hold Anna, a secret seller, hostage. The NSFW comes upon the twins and save Anna, who joins their group. Category:FERP